The present new and distinct variety of apple tree identified by the varietal name "Eve's Apple", was observed some distance from the inventor's orchard growing as a volunteer in the inventor's cultivated rose garden located in Porterville, Calif.
A number of plants of the present variety were asexually reproduced by bud grafting; the work was performed under a contract between the inventor and a commercial nursery namely, Sierra Gold Nurseries at 5320 Garden Highway, Yuba City, Calif. 95991 (copy of said contract enclosed). At maturity, asexual reproductions of the "Eve's Apple" variety proved to be stable and reproducible.
After 4 years of growth to a height of 11' and a spread of 8'8", I observed that this new variety could be termed as a dwarf variety with spurs at approximately every 2" along the branches. This observation was confirmed by the said nursery.